


A Little Birthday Surprise

by MeredithBrody



Series: Brody/James [4]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Millie make Meredith a birthday breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the bestest of besties. Wish we lived in the same country (at least) so I could visit more, but as it is I'm wishing you a happy birthday from across the ocean Icka! Love you! <3

James had trained himself to get up early through work, and that came in handy when it was a morning to make a birthday surprise, and you had a four year old with her mother’s inability to shut up. He was lucky enough to catch Millie on the landing before she ran into the bedroom. He hoped beyond hope that Merri slept through it, even if she was possibly the lightest sleeper on the entire planet. “Shush, Millie.” He cautioned, picking his daughter up and carrying her to the stairs.

“But daddy…!” She started, and he put a finger on her lips until they were in the kitchen. At least in here they were far enough away that even Merri’s bordering-on-superhuman hearing wouldn’t catch what Millie was saying.

“No, kiddo. We need to make sure mummy is still asleep OK, shush. It’s a secret.” He put his finger on his lips and smiled, especially when Millie gave him a lopsided grin back and put her own finger on her lips.

“Can we make a cake?” She asked, squeaking a little as James sat her on one of the counters. What was it with the two women in his life, they were both obsessed with cake. It didn’t seem to matter what type of cake, just any cake.

“Uncle King is making a cake, we’re going to have a big party.” They had been planning this birthday party for weeks, it was not necessarily a big birthday, but it felt like an important one for the two of them, and it was definitely a big one for her team. Her fifth birthday in New Orleans. James had thought that was worth celebrating, “This is about me and you and mummy having breakfast together.”

“In bed!” She yelped, and James had to laugh a little more at how excited she got over that. It was a special occasion that only happened 4 times a year. His birthday, Merri’s birthday, Christmas morning and their wedding anniversary. One day, he knew, Millie would stop joining them for this tradition, so he was glad that she was so excited now.

“Shush, Millie!” He chuckled, and smiled as Millie finger went back to her lip while he pulled equipment and ingredients out of the cupboard. Thank god this year she was old enough that he could trust she wouldn’t fling herself off the side. 

“Daddy, are we saying happy birthday to auntie Emily too?” Millie asked, and for a moment there was that stage of pain that came whenever someone mentioned Emily. It was sweet though, that their daughter was so determined to make sure her aunt was part of their celebration.

“We will, with mum upstairs.” He smiled a little putting the breakfast ingredients in front of Millie and smiling. She loved helping to cook. “Shall we do scrambled eggs?” He asked knowing full well already that’s what they were making. 

“I want a sister.” Millie suddenly spouted after a few minutes, causing James to pause in the middle of what he was doing. While Millie tended to demand things fairly regularly, this was the first time a sibling had been on her mind. 

“I don’t think that’s likely, kiddo.” He knew that it was always possible, since he and Meredith weren’t the most diligent with birth control. In fact, they were really quite lucky that they only had Millie. Especially given that ‘parenthood’ was not something that either of them had had on their bucket lists.

“But it looks like fun.” She argued, and even though he wanted to, he couldn’t really argue against that. His sister had driven him nuts, but she was fun to have around. “Mum had auntie Emily and you have auntie Karen and I don’t have anybody.”

“Hey, you have Laurel.” The older girl had idolised Millie since the day she was born, and was always the first one to volunteer for babysitting duty if James needed to work. She had always treated Millie like the little sister she could spoil, so maybe that would distract from the question.

Millie was the one to laugh at that. That high, sarcastic laugh that she had definitely inherited from her mother. It should not be possible for a four year old to have such a dirty laugh, yet it made James smile every time he heard it.“Laurel’s too big!”

“And you have your cousins.” His sister had children, half a dozen of them at his last count, but Millie had only ever met them once, and he was certain that that would be brushed off too. She had a singular focus right now, it seemed. 

“They are a long way away.” He wondered for a second if Millie had also inherited Meredith seeming ability to read his mind. She seemed a little too good at it. “I want one here.”

“Talk to mum about it, huh?” It seemed like passing it off to Merri would be a good idea, if only so he would stop being asked. Turning to the cooking he smiled as Millie helped with what she could, then played with the egg carton until he finished off making the eggs, the toast and after grabbing the milk and handing Millie a box of cereal he started balancing things to take upstairs.

“Daddy can we take it up now?” Millie demanded only a second later, and he smiled as she didn’t even wait for the answer, just started toward the stairs carrying the box of cereal that was almost as big as she was. 

“Quietly.” He cautioned, but by this point he knew that that was far, far out of the question. Millie was not a quiet child, and that was amusing given that Merri had to be quiet for work, and on occasion so did he. 

“Mummy. Wake up mummy!” Quietly had never been an option, not really, but one look at his wife told James that she probably hadn’t been asleep for some time. Likely since he’d gotten up. One day he would surprise her, but it clearly hadn’t been today.

“Hey little one, what’s up?” She asked happily, and he smiled at the fake yawn she added to make it seem as though she'd only just woken up. 

“We made breakfast! Happy birthday.” Millie shouted, handing the packet of cereal up then climbing onto the bed. James was always happy to see how Merri acted surprised for their daughter. He then climbed into the bed and pulled the tray with him.

“Happy birthday love.” He helped her get comfortable with the tray across their laps and Millie sat between them. Her early morning energy clearly beginning to fade now that the exciting things were out of the way. “It’s all your favourites.”

“Thanks babe.” She smiled and leant over to kiss him gently before she stroked Millie head looking at the food. “This is why I eventually married your daddy, kiddo.” James laughed, and even Merri couldn’t actually keep a straight face.

“I’m pretty sure you only married me because this little one was 2 weeks from putting in an appearance.” He decided to play it straight and tease her a little, mostly because he knew why they had eventually gotten married, the years before that had all just been a build up.

“Well, that too. But that was 4 years ago, and we don’t need to talk about that now.” She waved it off with a smiled, and he just sat kissing her head as she started digging into the food, after a few minutes he grabbed some as well, just so he got to eat some of it. 

“Mummy. Can I have a sister?” James was happy to see that Millie sprung the question on her mother just as suddenly as she had him. It made him feel just a  _ little _ more on even footing. Every so often Millie could still surprise them, even after everything that she’d been through. 

“Wait, what?” Meredith managed to splutter out after choking for a few seconds. He smiled at her and watched as Millie tilted her head. Another little habit she’d picked up from her mother. Their little girl knew what she wanted, that was for sure.

“I want a sister.” Millie repeated, clearly a little annoyed that they were all asking her why she wanted that. Neither he nor Meredith had really thought much about having another child, and given that they’d never planned on having any children, Millie had been a big enough surprise. “You have a sister, daddy has a sister.”

“You have Laurel.” Merri tried, the same as he had done when he started. She didn’t mention his sister’s kids. That was probably a more sensible idea, since Millie didn’t know her cousins all that well. “She’s like a big sister.”

“She’s too big!” Millie argued, and the look of disgust on her face made James laugh even harder, and he was still chuckling when he felt Merri’s hand slapping his chest softly, which only made him laugh harder.

“You will be too.” He tried to point out, just so that Merri would stop glaring at him, though it didn’t seem to be helping all that much. 

“Then she’ll be bigger!” Millie laughed shaking her head at them as though her parents were the silliest people in the entire world. Maybe they were, that wasn’t out of the question. “I want a sister with NO bigness. Please mummy.”

“I’ll think about it, Millie.” Meredith ended up saying, and that seemed to placate Millie for a few seconds. Or maybe the little one was trying to think of something else to demand while it seemed like her mother was in a good mood.

“Yey!” Millie ended up smiling, and after another few moments she slid off the bed, clearly beginning to get bored by the fact that nothing much was happening. James was watching Millie when he realised that Meredith was just watching him, so he turned to her and tried to work it out.

Apparently, she figured out he was confused, and she just smiled after a second then clearly figured she’d just talk and tell him whatever she was thinking. “Was this daddy asking too?” She ended up saying, and he just looked at her again for a few seconds because he just didn’t understand. 

“No, I agreed with you when we had Millie that one would be enough.” He said, and he had meant that. He’d been thinking about that before, and one was enough if that was all they were going to have. Their daughter was perfect, and she was happy, even if she was asking for a sister. Meredith was still watching him, and that made him worried.

“Well, then you might be disappointed.” She said quietly, and he just stared at her for a few moments. He didn’t know what she meant, but clearly she meant something by it. 

“What?” He couldn’t work it out, he hated to admit it but he couldn’t. That was when Meredith just reached across him into a drawer.

“I was saving this for this evening, so I could give you a present in front of everyone.” She handed him a card, and inside there was a scan. An ultrasound, clearly showing a splodge. Just like the early images of Millie that they still had up around the place. “Loretta took it yesterday, I’m about 9 weeks pregnant.”

“We’re having another baby?” He asked, and immediately regretted the question. He really regretted asking that, but at the smile on her face, Merri had expected for him to say something along those lines. 

“Millie may get her wish for a sister.” Merri laughed, and James joined in with her. This was not the news he was expecting to get today, but there it was. They were having another baby. “I don’t want to tell anyone outside my team yet, but I thought that I should tell you, since you’re daddy.”

“I didn’t think we’d ever even have one.” He smiled widely, having that one child was a lot, and he couldn’t really believe that they were going to have a second. At least Millie was old enough to help a little, and to get excited.

“Me either, but here we are anyway. Two surprise pregnancies.”

“I couldn’t be happier. Happy Birthday, Meredith.” He smiled and leant over to happily kiss his wife. He couldn’t believe that, not only had she agreed to spend her life with him, but they had brought their beautiful little girl into the world and now there was going to be another. He never would have imagined this is where their lives would lead, yet here they were now. What a birthday, and it wasn’t even his.


End file.
